


A Texting Story Of Ramen, Youth, Eye Smiles, and More

by MiddayDreamer



Series: Naruto Fan Fictions [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Cite Me, Crack, Do not copy on another site, F/F, F/M, Fuuinjutsu, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, M/M, Multi, Not Beta Read, Other, Randomness, SEALs, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:27:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28114614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiddayDreamer/pseuds/MiddayDreamer
Summary: “Lee Rock: EVERYONE! I MUST WELCOME YOU TO MY GROUP CHAT FOR CONVERSATING WITH OUR YOUTHFUL COMRADES AND SENSEIS!Matio Gai: LEE, I AM SO PROUD OF YOU! THIS IS MOST DEFINITELY A YOUTHFUL WAY TO SHARE THE WILL OF FIRE TOGETHER!Lee Rock: GAI-SENSEI!Maito Gai: LEE!Lee Rock: GAI-SENSEI!Maito Gai: LEE!Hyuuga Neji: Lee! Gai-Sensei! Please calm down! You will give everybody a headache! You are lucky none of us are on missions right now!TenTen: Yeah. It could have been bad if somebody on a mission had gotten distracted because of you two.Lee Rock: I AM SORRY MY DEAREST TEAMMATES! I WILL MAKE SURE TO TONE IT DOWN!Maito Gai: AS WILL I!TenTen: Ugh! Seriously guys?”Basically a ‘what if’ for my own prompt of ‘What if during Konoha 12’s development arc they had instant communication or something?’. So, this is my self-indulgent randomness.(This is a side fan fiction work, so I will update whenever I feel like updating. Sorry!)
Relationships: Aburame Shino & Hyuuga Hinata & Inuzuka Kiba, Akimichi Chouji & Nara Shikamaru & Yamanaka Ino, Dai-hachi-han | Team 8 & Yuuhi Kurenai, Dai-nana-han | Team 7 & Hatake Kakashi, Gai-han | Team Guy & Maito Gai | Might Guy, Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto, Hatake Kakashi & Maito Gai | Might Guy & Sarutobi Asuma & Yuuhi Kurenai, Hyuuga Neji & Rock Lee & Tenten, Konoha 12 & Konoha 12, Konoha 12 & Senseis, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Sarutobi Asuma & Dai-jippan | Team 10
Series: Naruto Fan Fictions [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059650
Comments: 7
Kudos: 14





	A Texting Story Of Ramen, Youth, Eye Smiles, and More

**Author's Note:**

> Seal Chat: Shinobi version texting (Before Boruto where they get all fancy with computers and stuff cause this is during Naruto and Naruto Shippuden) Seal chatting is basically writing on paper that will appear on other people’s paper if they are in a certain “chatroom”. The Seal Chats can be mental links as long as a Yamanaka is present (because of the chakra being connected and whatnot). For quick answers, people can mentally think what they want. The same goes for quick checks without paper. People can mentally check and answer, but it is not real time with voices. It is just text. If somebody wants to ignore the Seal Chat, they can block the chat by mentally cutting off the link or physically cutting off chakra to the link to avoid sensory overload or unwanted people seeing one’s chats. Okay, I think that is it about Seal Chatting.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Lee creates a Seal Chat, people are introduced(minus Ino, Asuma, Shino, and Kurenai), half of team seven name the each other out of spite, and Neji and Shikamaru are starting to dig their graves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Names: (Ino, Asuma, Shino, and Kurenai all don’t have names, because I couldn’t think of ones for them. Leave a comment if you have any ideas!)
> 
> Lee Rock - GreenYouthJr
> 
> TenTen - WeaponQueen
> 
> Hyuuga Neji - ScrewBranches
> 
> Maito Gai (Might Guy) - GreenYouth
> 
> Uzumaki Naruto - FoxyRamen
> 
> Uchiha Sasuke - EmoDuckButt
> 
> Haruno Sakura - CureAndKill
> 
> Hatake Kakashi - EmoStuntedPerv
> 
> Yamanaka Ino - Ino
> 
> Nara Shikamaru - TroublesomeCloud
> 
> Akimichi Choji - NomNomNom
> 
> Sarutobi Asuma - Asuma
> 
> Hyuuga Hinata - SilentKiller
> 
> Inuzuka Kiba - DogsBestFriend
> 
> Aburame Shino - Shino
> 
> Yuuhi Kurenai - Kurenai

**_Lee Rock has added 15 others to “Name_Chat” Seal Chat._ **

**Lee Rock** : EVERYONE! I MUST WELCOME YOU TO MY GROUP CHAT FOR CONVERSATING WITH OUR YOUTHFUL COMRADES AND SENSEIS!

 **Matio Gai** : LEE, I AM SO PROUD OF YOU! THIS IS MOST DEFINITELY A YOUTHFUL WAY TO SHARE THE WILL OF FIRE TOGETHER!

 **Lee Rock** : GAI-SENSEI!

 **Maito Gai** : LEE!

 **Lee Rock** : GAI-SENSEI!

 **Maito Gai** : LEE!

 **Hyuuga Neji** : Lee! Gai-Sensei! Please calm down! You will give everybody a headache! You are lucky none of us are on missions right now!

 **TenTen** : Yeah. It could have been bad if somebody on a mission had gotten distracted because of you two.

 **Lee Rock** : I AM SORRY MY DEAREST TEAMMATES! I WILL MAKE SURE TO TONE IT DOWN!

 **Maito Gai** : AS WILL I!

 **TenTen** : Ugh! Seriously guys?

 **Hyuuga Neji** : Alright everyone, please say something so we know who all Lee added to this chat.

**_Lee Rock has changed their name to “GreenYouthJr”._ **

**GreenYouthJr** : YES! I HAVE ALREADY FORGOTTEN WHO ALL I HAVE ADDED! I WAS TOO PUMPED TO REMEMBER! PLEASE LET YOUR YOUTHFULNESS SHOW!

**_TenTen has changed their name to “WeaponQueen”._ **

**WeaponQueen** : Lee, please. Just tone it down.

**_Hyuuga Neji has changed their name to “ScrewBranches”._ **

**ScrewBranches** : I agree with TenTen. Please.

**_Maito Gai has changed their name to “GreenYouth”._ **

**GreenYouth** : NO WAY MY YOUTHFUL STUDENTS! WE MUST EMBRACE IT!

**_Uzumaki Naruto has changed their name to “FoxyRamen”._ **

**FoxyRamen** : Bushy-Brows and Bushier-Brows-Sensei, please tone it down just a little. You’re interrupting my ramen eating.

**_Uchiha Sasuke has had their name changed to “EmoDuckButt”._ **

**EmoDuckButt** : Wow, idiot, I’m surprised you are using correct grammar. Wait, nevermind. It’s just autocorrect.

 **EmoDuckButt** : And who changed my name to this lie!?

**_Haruno Sakura has changed their name to “CureAndKill”._ **

**CureAndKill** : C’mon, Sasuke-Kun. It’s kind of true with how your spiky hair looks like a duck’s butt.

**_Hatake Kakashi has had their name changed to “StuntedPerv”._ **

**StuntedPerv** : Okay, which of my cute little Genin changed the name of their poor Sensei? I am not a stunted pervert. Maybe stunted emotionally, but you don’t need to know that. Hmmm?

 **StuntedPerv** : Okay, Naruto would have already laughed at me, and Sakura wouldn’t be so petty. Probably. Sasuke, that was quite rude. Just because I changed your name to the truth, you do me like this?

**_Akimichi Choji has changed their name to “NomNomNom”._ **

**NomNomNom** : Hey guys. Bye guys. Food.

**_Nara Shikamaru has changed their name to “TroublesomeCloud”._ **

**TroublesomeCloud** : Troublesome.

 **TroublesomeCloud** : And before you ask, Ino and Asuma-Sensei are working at the Yamanaka Flower Shop right now.

**_Hyuuga Hinata has changed their name to “SilentKiller”._ **

**SilentKiller** : H-hello . . . I-is my name alright?

**_Inuzuka Kiba has changed their name to “DogsBestFriend”._ **

**DogsBestFriend** : Yeah, Hinata, it’s fine! But, wow. The chat even got your stutter. Heh.

 **DogsBestFriend** : Oh, and Kurenai-Sensei and Shino are restocking on our team weapon supply right now.

 **ScrewBranches** : So, that means all of the Rookie 9 and their Senseis are here plus my group and Gai-Sensei. Let’s just do this first.

**_ScrewBranches has changed Seal Chat chatroom name from “Name_Chat” to “Konoha 12 & Senseis”._ **

**GreenYouth** : GREAT THINKING, NEJI! THE WILL OF FIRE SHINES BRIGHTLY IN YOU!

 **ScrewBranches** : What did TenTen, myself and Naruto _just_ ask Gai-Sensei?

 **GreenYouth** : YOU ASKED FOR LEE AND MYSELF TO TONE IT DOWN, BUT I MUST SPREAD THE YOUTHFULNESS OF THE WILL OF FIRE FIRST AND FOREMOST!

 **WeaponQueen** : How do I leave this chat?

 **TroublesomeCloud** : I’ve already tried. You can’t unless the creator takes you out. This is a troublesome design flaw.

 **ScrewBranches** : Indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any ideas for Ino, Asuma, Shino, or Kurenai, please let me know in the comments! Just a reminder: this is a side fan fiction meaning I upload whenever. Okay bye!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed my random, crack-filled story!! Bye!!!


End file.
